


Instrucciones

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of bestiality, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Skype, Some Humor, Twincest, Voyeurism, online sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Bill no se va por las ramas cuando de dejar mensajes ocultos se trata, y siendo su gemelo, Tom sabe interpretarlos a la perfección.





	1. 1.- Easy - LA

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito por amor a la pareja y el smut.

**1.- Easy - LA**

 

Bill se hizo de aquel gorro que llevaba bordado EASY (así en letras mayúsculas) en el último viaje largo que hicieron a Alemania, y aunque ni por asomo el frío de allá se comparó con el que les recibió en LA al regreso de sus vacaciones, no por ello se amilanó y dejó de utilizarlo.

—Es bueno para mis orejas heladas —afirmó Bill al calárselo mejor en la cabeza, y que en conjunto con la gruesa bufanda de lana que se le ceñía alrededor del cuello, limitar la cantidad de piel que quedaba expuesta al aire helado.

En sí, no era como si en verdad tuvieran frío. No como en Alemania cuando eran un par de críos esperando de madrugada y sobre la carretera a que el autobús pasara por ellos en su parada para llevarlos al Gymnasium, pero fingir que así era resultaba divertido para ambos, en especial para Bill, que además llevaba en las manos guantes sin dedos, aunque arruinaba la fantasía de estar viviendo un invierno de verdad con sus jeans repletos de agujeros por donde se colaba el frescor y él ni se inmutaba.

De paseo con Tom y los perros por uno de sus senderos favoritos, Bill no pudo evitar una sonrisa bobalicona cuando en la soledad de aquel paraje su gemelo le rozó con sus dedos tibios la mejilla helada.

—Vale, si tienes frío, es mejor que te abrigues.

Bill caminó un par de metros más antes de hablar. —¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo es posible que seamos gemelos, pero que resulte ser yo el que tenga siempre las manos y los pies helados, y en cambio tú siempre estás tibio y agradable al contacto. ¿No deberíamos de ser iguales en ese aspecto? ¿En qué universo es eso posible?

—Aparentemente en éste —dijo Tom con una sonrisa burlona que le hizo acreedor de un codazo.

—Hablo en serio, Tomi —replicó Bill con frustración—. Apenas baja la temperatura de 20ºC y mis dedos se sienten como cubos de hielo.

—Seh, justo así los sentí anoche que me pegaste los pies a la espalda…

—Tú mismo me dijiste que me calentarías si te lo pedía.

—Ya, pero no era la clase de _calentamiento_ que tenía en mente —gruñó su gemelo, y luego agregó—: Además, no te iría mal si te cortaras las uñas de los pies. Juraría que me has hecho un arañón por todo el costado.

— _Ops, my bad_ —murmuró Bill, que se vio tentado de depositarle a Tom un beso en los labios, y aunque tenían toda la vereda para ellos y nadie más sería testigo de su afecto que Pumba y Capper, se resistió.

Desde su posición como poseedores de un secreto que podría arruinarles la vida si es que salía a la luz, lo mejor era no correr riesgos innecesarios y en su lugar ser tan precavidos como para desconfiar de sus mejores amigos, sus familiares más cercanos y hasta de sus sombras. Pero nunca el uno del otro.

—Podría compensártelo —dijo Bill con toda naturalidad, y aunque para un tercero aquella frase bien podría significar ‘te invito a cenar’ o ‘te debo una’, Tom en cambio lo interpretó tal cual era.

Discretamente, Tom se acomodó el pantalón al frente, pues justo a la altura de su entrepierna se había formado un incipiente bulto que no pasó inadvertido para Bill.

—No sé qué tienes en mente…

—Lo mismo que tú.

—Oh, Tomi…

—Oh, Billy —rebatió éste a su vez, y en acuerdo tácito aceleraron el paso para ponerle fin cuanto antes a su paseo.

De regreso en casa, se aseguraron de trabajar en sincronía para tenerles listo a los perros un gran tazón con agua fresca y dos más con un tentempié ligero que los mantuviera tranquilos mientras ellos se ausentaban en la planta alta de la vivienda.

Energía no les faltó después para subir las escaleras de dos en dos los peldaños, y una vez arriba fue Bill quien guió a Tom a su dormitorio, pues aunque cada noche dormían sin falta el uno en brazos del otro, se turnaban para hacerlo en las habitaciones que mantenían como fachada y por los clósets, pues ambos eran dueños de una amplia colección de prendas de vestir, y habría sido una soberana tontería querer unificarlos, igual que lo habría sido tener sólo una recámara y después tener que explicarse con el mundo de sus motivaciones.

En el cuarto de Bill reinaban las sábanas blancas y un cobertor gris claro que éste adoraba por el tacto que tenía contra su piel, pero ese fue el último de sus pensamientos cuando Tom le rodeó por la espalda con un brazo en torno a la cintura, y el otro fue directo a su entrepierna.

—Es bueno ver que no soy el único que reacciona como adolescente —murmuró Tom contra su nuca, besándole en el pliegue que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro, y Bill se estremeció bajo el la respiración de aire caliente que se coló bajo la camiseta térmica que vestía.

A la entrada de la casa, Bill se había dejado los zapatos, el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda, pero el resto de las prendas seguía ahí, incluido el gorro que al intentar quitárselo, Tom le murmuró que se lo dejara puesto.

—Tus orejas siguen heladas, ¿o no?

—No sé… —Murmuró Bill, que en esos momentos sentía un agradable calor por todo el cuerpo y casi podía jurar que sus orejas estaban a una saludable temperatura, incluso un par de décimas por encima de lo que era habitual y todo por causa de su gemelo, pero antes de que pudiera oponerse a la petición ya estaba Tom atacando el botón y cremallera de sus jeans, y tirando de la ajustada prenda hacia abajo—. Qué impaciente…

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Capper y Pumba no tardaran en estar olisqueando y rascando bajo la puerta para que los dejemos entrar, y no quiero que nos corten el rollo a la mitad del acto.

—Mmm… —Coincidió Bill con él.

La regla de puertas cerradas había sido siempre una inquebrantable entre ellos y que por morbo habían roto una vez que se mudaron a LA y vivir por su cuenta se reveló con más ventajas que sólo alejarse de la fama y la locura que reinaba en Europa, pero el gusto les había durado poco cuando en una de sus sesiones Capper había entrado sigiloso a la habitación, y sin importarle que sus dueños estaban en medio de una intensa unión con Tom encima de Bill y poniendo a buen uso su pelvis, se les había unido en la cama, olisqueando (y lamido) con curiosidad el trasero de su amo igual que haría con cualquier otro perro, y… con catastróficas consecuencias cuando el alarido que profirió Tom le dejó a su gemelo un zumbido que duró por el resto del día en su oreja derecha.

Desde entonces preferían mantener la puerta de la recámara cerrada, pero sus mascotas seguían sin darse por enteradas, y apenas les echaban de menos se plantaban afuera de los dormitorios para exigir su entrada, por lo que hacer el amor tenía que incluir alguna estrategia de distracción para sus canes. A broma, Bill había dicho que era como ser padres con críos pequeños, pero menos divertido había Tom contestado que las interrupciones le hacían perder la concentración, así que lo mejor era evitarlas.

Lo cual los llevaba a su momento actual, en el que todavía tenía de diez a veinte minutos antes de que alguno de sus perros comenzara a gimotear afuera de su puerta, y lo mejor era meterle prisa al asunto so riesgo de verse interrumpidos justo en la parte más _interesante_ de su acto amoroso.

Tom lo tenía más claro que Bill, y sin tantas delicadezas le empujó sobre la cama y le bajó los pantalones (y los bóxers) hasta sacárselos del todo, calcetines incluidos.

—Listo —dictaminó en voz baja, y Bill le miró por encima del hombro mientras su gemelo iba por el lubricante.

Abriendo más las piernas para ayudarse con el equilibrio, Bill tuvo un cierto instante de bochorno al encontrarse de cuatro patas y con sus genitales expuestos, pero no duró más que unos segundos, porque Tom no tardó en volver a su lado, y sin tanta ceremonia bajarse el mismo los pantalones con todo y la ropa interior, y sin más pisar fuera de ellos hasta quedar en igual estado que él.

Mientras esperaba a que Tom se untara el miembro con lubricante e hiciera lo mismo con él, Bill se sorprendió cuando en lugar de su respiración elaborada escuchó una risita.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Oh, ya sabes… Tu gorro —dijo Tom, presionando dos dedos contra su abertura y ejerciendo presión hasta que cruzaron las primeras falanges—. _Easy_. Y nunca mejor dicho porque ahora mismo…

—¿Me estás diciendo fácil? —Gruñó Bill por lo bajo, que a pesar de ser capaz de arrodillarse entre las piernas de Tom para realizarle una felación si éste se lo indicaba con una simple seña, no por ello quería ser acusado de tal.

Vale, que lo era, pero por regla de cortesía no quería que se lo echaran en cara.

—Sí. No. Oh, Billy… No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué? —Inquirió él, moviendo la cadera lejos de su gemelo—. ¿A qué te referías?

—Sólo pensé que era gracioso el mensaje… Y que entre nosotros es… _easy_. Vamos, no lo dije con mala intención —dijo Tom, todavía con los dedos dentro de Bill, pero usando su otra mano para acariciarle un glúteo—. Y si tú eres fácil, entonces yo también lo sería. Nunca requieres de mucho para conseguir de mí lo que quieres, ¿o no?

Bill bufó por la nariz. —Supongo…

— _Just take it easy_ —murmuró Tom en su gutural inglés que a pesar del tiempo que tenían de residencia en LA había mejorado en gramática y vocabulario, pero no mucho en pronunciación, porque sus bases alemanas les impedían coger un acento que no se asemejara al propio.

Y porque el juego de palabras le resultó convincente, Bill arqueó la espalda igual que lo habría hecho un gato en celo, y Tom entendió la indirecta a la perfección.

En verdad cumpliendo la leyenda del gorro de Bill, Tom terminó de prepararlo con sus dedos en tiempo récord, y después se introdujo en su cuerpo sin tantas complicaciones, ajustándose a su interior como dos piezas de rompecabezas que embonaron con precisión milimétrica y liberando un gran suspiro de que resultó ser compartido.

 _Easy_ como sólo podía ser entre ellos, consiguieron correrse antes de que Pumba o Capper subieran a investigar el paradero de sus dueños, porque hechos unas piltrafas humanas sobre el cobertor gris de Bill y retozando de esos minutos post orgasmo, todavía se dieron el tiempo de sólo ser y no pensar.

En verdad, lo _Easy_ entre ellos abarcaba más que una faceta.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Blow me - Berlín

**2.- Blow me - Berlín**

 

—Oh, tienes que estar de broma —rió Tom cuando Bill se presentó ante él luego de estar arreglándose por media hora en el baño de la suite doble que habían rentado en Berlín para la ocasión, pero el gesto travieso de su gemelo le hizo saber que no era el caso.

—Por si no lo tenías claro, es alta costura, Tom —replicó Bill sin inmutarse, en cambio, atusándose un poco el cabello rubio que por pereza se había dejado crecer un poco en los últimos meses y que le caía estratégicamente esponjado sobre el rostro—. Y lo que es más importante… las fans lo amarán.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco. —Seguro.

Pero la verdad es que ambos sabían que así sería.

El evento que estaba programado para esa velada y que era la atracción principal por la cual ambos habían hecho aquel viaje a Berlín era el lanzamiento oficial del EP y libro de arte de Bill, o mejor dicho, de Billy, quien se presentaba en solitario, aunque con el apoyo moral tanto de su gemelo como familia y algunas amistades que habían pasado a engrosar la lista de invitados.

En sí, Bill daba la impresión de estar tranquilo y sentirse cómodo en su piel, pero a Tom no le pasó por alto los movimientos erráticos de sus dedos, y el que iba de aquí a allá en la habitación mientras esperaban la hora para salir.

Sus padres se reunirían con ellos para dirigirse en grupo a la locación en donde ocurriría el evento, y como todavía tenían media hora para eso (maniático como buen alemán con los horarios, Bill había dispuesto que así fuera), eran treinta minutos que tenían libres y a su disposición para hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

—Tom, haz algo útil por una vez en la vida y tómame una fotografía —pidió Bill, que se paró frente el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a su disposición y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de devolverlo a su sitio una vez que comprobó cómo se veía mejor—. O mejor aún, un par de fotografías para actualizar mis dos cuentas de Instagram, que falta hace.

—Las fans tendrán material para esta noche —dijo Tom, abandonando su sitio en una silla para ir por el móvil de Bill y con familiaridad introducir la contraseña y abrir la cámara—. ¿Listo?

Como toda respuesta, Bill adoptó una posición ensayada con anterioridad por su parte, y aguardó paciente a que Tom hiciera varias tomas antes de moverse y colocarse en otra pose que le favoreciera. Al final Tom le entregó el teléfono con una veintena de fotografías de dónde elegir, y Bill se decantó por dos que compartió en simultáneo en ambas cuentas de Instagram y que al instante empezaron a recolectar likes y comentarios.

—Genial, era justo lo que mi ego necesitaba.

—¿Una caricia? —Le chanceó Tom, que por encima de su hombro contemplaba con él las notificaciones apareciendo por docenas con cada segundo que transcurría—. Porque más bien es una masturbación de ego, ¿sabes?

—Ew, Tomi. Eso es tan… soez.

—¿Entonces ni hablar de…? —Dejando la oración incompleta, Tom examinó a su gemelo mientras éste apagaba la pantalla de su teléfono con dedos temblorosos, y se giraba para mirarle con esos ojos suyos que a pesar de ser idénticos a los propios tenían un efecto diferente a cuando se miraba al espejo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Bill lo liberó con una leve marca de humedad y susurró: —Tomi…

Tom por su parte trazó con el dedo índice el cuello de la prenda que vestía. Una mezcla entre suéter y jersey que seguro costaba lo suyo por ser de alta costura, aunque Tom no podría ponerle un precio concreto porque de eso él no entendía. En cambio de las letras que llevaba escritas al frente y que eran toda una invitación a la travesura le incitaban más que cualquier otra insinuación explícita.

Porque en diferentes tipografías y con hilos de colores, Bill llevaba una corta leyenda, una orden, que obligaba a ser tomada en cuenta y a no ignorarse: _Blow me_.

Simple. Llano. Tentador.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo… —Dijo Tom, en tanto que Bill se lo pensó unos segundos porque sus padres no tardarían en llegar y sería una joda total ponerle pausa a sus actividades si se adelantaban aunque fuera por un minuto, pero pudo más la calentura que el raciocinio, y otorgó su permiso con un asentimiento.

—Diox, tengo que estar idiota para hacerte caso con esto —resopló al darse media vuelta.

—No dirás eso cuando me ponga manos a la obra y… —Tom se pausó, pues al llevar las manos a los pantalones de Bill, se topó con que este llevaba puesta una prenda con la que no sabía ni cómo tratar—. Qué diablos…

—Es alta costura.

—Lo mismo dijiste de esta cosa y sigo pensando que no lo es, así que… —Rezongó Tom al rozarle la manga, pero su gemelo le soltó un manotazo y se puso a trabajar sobre sus pantalones, que con una cinturilla de cuero y cadenas no se abría de la manera habitual.

Pese a la queja que había expuesto Tom por sus pantalones, Bill estuvo a punto de concederle la razón cuando dos minutos después seguía tratando de liberarse y sin mucho éxito de su parte. Ya antes se había liado al colocárselo, y hacerlo a la inversa tampoco era fácil.

—Al cuerno con esto —gruñó Tom, que en dos tirones se los bajó hasta medio muslo, y aprovechándose de su falta de equilibrio, lo lanzó sobre la cama y después se abalanzó encima de él.

—¡Tommm! —Se quejó Bill, sólo para verse silenciado con un beso intenso que le robó el aliento y le hizo poner los ojos en blanco—. Oh… uhm… Tomi… ¡Ah!

Abandonando sus labios, Tom bajó besando su quijada hasta llegar al mentón y de ahí descender con besos húmedos hasta su manzana de adán. Aunque Bill le reclamó por un mordisco y una succión que éste hizo ahí y la posible marca que quedaría, Tom ni se inmutó y continuó bajando por la extensión de su cuello hasta plantarse cara a cara con las letras de su camiseta, que seguían retándole a ser generoso.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Bill jadeando, pues las caricias de Tom se habían detenido por completo y ya no estaban para dar marcha atrás—. ¿Tom?

— _Blow me_ —dijo él, alzando el rostro y dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa—. Eso dice aquí.

—Lo sé, yo la compré apenas vi que había stock en la tienda en línea —resopló su gemelo, que apenas disfrutaba de la fricción de su miembro desnudo contra las pantalones de su gemelo, y prefería cualquier otro tipo de atención a esa—. Vamos, Tom.

—¿Vamos _qué_? —Le retó éste—. Tendrás que ser más claro conmigo.

—Mi camiseta lo dice todo —rebatió Bill, ondulando su pelvis y comprobando de buena gana que por debajo de las capas de ropa que Tom llevaba puestas, también había una erección idéntica a la suya esperando por atención—, ¿o es que eres tan lerdo para no entender un mensaje tan simple?

—Lerdo te voy a dejar… —Amenazó Tom en tono gutural, volviendo a bajar a su cuello y mordiéndole una clavícula que quedó expuesta cuando tiró de su camiseta y le pegó la boca al cuerpo.

Aunque se resistiera a admitirlo, Bill tenía debilidad por los mordiscos, sobre todo si provenían de Tom, y éste a su vez se los racionaba porque más veces que no era que no podía contenerse, y en más de una ocasión ya le había dejado marcas que duraron más de una semana en desaparecer y toda una eternidad para explicárselas a cualquiera que las viera.

Ya tendrían oportunidad en otras circunstancias mejores para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos animales, por lo que Tom se forzó a apartar la boca de ahí y en su lugar continuar descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas de su gemelo.

—Yumi —murmuró para sí al contemplar el glande recubierto casi en su totalidad por el prepucio, y una brillante gota de humedad decorando la punta igual que una perla. Inclinándose, Tom la lamió, y en su lengua estalló el sabor salado que tanto asociaba a su gemelo.

Debajo de él, Bill se estremeció, y sus piernas temblaron todavía constreñidas dentro de los pantalones que Tom le bajó hasta los tobillos y tuvo que dejar ahí porque los zapatos que su gemelo llevaba ya puestos les impedían algo más.

Al fin y al cabo, no iba a necesitar más que eso para complacerlo, y haciéndose un espacio entre sus muslos, Tom agachó la cabeza y le dio una larga lamida desde el nacimiento de sus testículos a lo largo de todo el miembro y hasta finalizar en el glande con un sonido húmedo.

—Ah, me estás torturando —resopló Bill, que prefería prescindir de los preliminares e ir directo al evento mayor.

—No, esto es tortura —dijo Tom, soplando sobre aquella estela de saliva y observando complacido los temblores que recorrieron a Bill de arriba a abajo.

—No jodas…

— _Blow me_ , ¿recuerdas?

—Te juro, Tom, que-… —Empezó Bill una amenaza que iba cargada con la frustración sexual que sentía en esos momentos, pero se vio interrumpido con un largo gemido cuando su gemelo se dejó de juegos, y cogiendo su miembro con una mano para darle estabilidad, se abalanzó sobre él y se introdujo en la boca casi un tercio de su longitud y succionó.

Recibiendo de lleno su sabor, Tom cerró los ojos y se concentró en la labor que tenía a su cargo, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo y cuidando que sus dientes no fueran a ser causa de un accidente. Usando su mano libre para tocar a su gemelo, Tom recorrió sus muslos y vientre bajo con caricias circulares, y conforme el deseo de Bill aumentaba y el orgasmo se aproximaba, pasó mejor a acariciarle los testículos, alternando masajes suaves con unos cuantos apretones que hacían a su gemelo temblar y manifestar su agrado con gemidos y movimientos de piernas.

Preparándose para el gran final, Tom se forzó a más con cada movimiento, y pronto Bill dio las señales de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Manteniendo sólo el glande en su boca, Tom usó su lengua para estimularlo y lo masturbó con la otra, y segundos después Bill se corrió en medio de un gemido que se alargó por varios segundos hasta culminar con una palabrota, un suspiro, y la total laxitud de su cuerpo, que de pronto se sentía pesado igual que si estuviera relleno de concreto.

Con un chasquido de lengua, Tom lo dejó ir, e igual que Capper después de comer una cucharada de mantequilla de maní, se relamió los labios y puso especial énfasis en las comisuras. Ni una gota se le escapó, y tras lamerse la punta de cada dedo con Bill observándolo, Tom abandonó su posición al final de la cama y gateó hasta quedar de lado a lado con Bill, quien aceptó gustoso y sin queja alguna el beso que le plantó.

—Tienes un sabor a-…

—A ti —finalizó Tom la frase, usando luego la punta de su lengua para pedir entrada a la boca de Bill y que éste le concedió encantado.

Besándose un par de minutos, casi pudieron olvidar que tenían un gran compromiso para esa noche, pero no fue el caso cuando un par de golpes en su puerta les recordaron la realidad en la que vivían y que sus padres ya estaban ahí con ellos.

—Necesitamos un par de minutos —gritó Bill, y ya que tanto Simone como Gordon estaban más que habituados a ese plural, respondieron de vuelta que los esperarían en el bar del hotel, que al fin y al cabo habían llegado con tiempo de sobra para beberse una copa y cargarla a su servicio de habitación.

—Pensé que morías de ganas por ver a mamá —murmuró Tom contra la mejilla de Bill, pero éste le sorprendió con una mano traviesa serpenteando entre sus cuerpos.

—Sí, pero puede esperar. Antes tengo que ser tan bueno contigo como tú lo fuiste conmigo, Tomi…

Tom sonrió, y se dejó maniobrar hasta quedar de espaldas y con Bill metiendo las manos dentro de sus pantalones.

Aquel fue un asunto breve pero intenso; ya Tom se había excitado lo suficiente como para alcanzar su clímax sin tanta fanfarria, y justo así ocurrió con el peso de Bill sobre el suyo y éste masturbándolo en movimientos rápidos y precisos.

—Yumi —dijo Bill al extraer su mano, y limpiar con la lengua cualquier rastro de semen que le hubiera manchado los dedos.

Con ojos lánguidos y expresión de satisfacción, Tom lo contempló en silencio hasta que no quedó ni una gota, y sólo entonces se pronunció.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso.

—Haberlo dicho antes y lo haría más seguido.

—Nah, me sigue gustando más cuando hacemos el amor.

Con una amplia sonrisa que era mitad endorfinas y mitad felicidad, Bill se recostó a su lado y aceptó el brazo con el que Tom le cubrió los hombros en un abrazo a medias.

—Pórtate bien y quizá cuando regresemos…

—Estarás muy cansado.

—Probablemente.

—Igual yo.

—Con toda seguridad.

—Aun así lo haría.

—Lo sé.

Disfrutando un último beso en donde el sabor de sus orgasmos se entremezcló, no tardaron en separarse, adecentar su apariencia, y salir de su suite en búsqueda de sus padres. Quizá incluso tomar con ellos una copa para promover con un brindis el éxito venidero.

 _Blow me_ o no explícito en la ropa de Bill, tenían un compromiso serio para esa noche (en realidad sólo Bill, o mejor dicho, Billy), y aunque se habían dado el lujo de colocarlo en segundo término al menos por un rato, de vuelta a la realidad estaban más que listos para erigir y mantener su fachada pública ante el mundo, y al menos por las horas que durara el evento al que asistían y en donde Billy sería la estrella central, comportarse como hermanos gemelos y nada más.

Después, de vuelta en su suite, ya le darían una segunda ronda a la frase bordada en la camiseta de Bill, que con toda seguridad, también daría de qué hablar a los medios, pero sobre todo a las fans. Pero hasta entonces, guardarían el decoro.

Y empezaba la cuenta regresiva para perderlo de vuelta.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Take a bit - París

**3.- Take a bit - París**

 

Con los preparativos de su propio disco como banda, Tom no tuvo oportunidad de abandonar LA mientras Bill volaba a París para atender más fechas en sus presentaciones como Billy, y aunque a ambos la separación les pesó igual que una loza mortuoria sobre sus espaldas, acordaron mantenerse fuertes mientras durara el viaje, que se contaba en días para los meros mortales, pero para ellos eran varias eternidades apiladas una encima de la otra hasta resultar casi insoportables.

—Desde ya te extraño —admitió Bill abrazado a su gemelo en la entrada de su casa y recibiendo a cambio un idéntico par de brazos ceñidos en torno a su cintura con la misma fuerza que él ejercía en su gemelo—. Esto no será tan divertido sin ti a mi lado.

—Mira a quién se lo dices —resopló Tom con sus mejillas superpuestas una encima de la otra y exhalando su cálido aliento cerca del lóbulo de su gemelo—. Al menos tu trabajo es divertido con las fans coreando tu nombre y posando para las fotografías, y en cambio el mío será una carga mientras no estés.

—Lo dice el que se queda en casa con los perros —dijo Bill con tono apagado, pues después de la ausencia de Tom estaba la de Pumba y Capper, con quienes más noches que no dormían a los pies de la cama y estaba tan habituado a los ronquidos de sus mascotas que su ausencia los ponían en alerta.

—Ya, pero no será lo mismo sin ti —replicó Tom, quien sentiría el espacio de Bill a su lado tan vacío como si el universo se hubiera rasgado justo en ese sitio y no hubiera manera de remendarlo.

—No estés tan seguro, porque-…

Pero sus razones no llegaron a ser escuchadas, porque entonces el conductor de Uber que esperaba por Bill envió simultáneamente otro texto más para meterle prisa a su salida y además presionó el claxon, por lo que el menor de los gemelos tuvo que minimizar la despedida con un corto beso y marcharse antes de que cualquiera de los dos se soltara llorando por causa de esa forzosa separación.

Tom permaneció dentro de la casa mientras observaba a su gemelo cargar consigo su bolsa de mano y dirigirse al vehículo sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

Y es que era parte del trato… La principal razón por la cual Tom no se había ofrecido a llevarlo él mismo al aeropuerto, y la causa central de por qué Bill no se lo había pedido, pues ambos tenían bien claro que el trayecto sería sumamente doloroso, y que al no poder tener una despedida apropiada se pasarían los siguientes días hasta su reencuentro lidiando con la frustración y el miedo de haber separado caminos sin un adecuado rito que les favoreciera volverse a reunir.

Alguna vez lo conversaron ya tarde en la noche y en susurros, el temor irracional de tener que soportar una separación que no estuviera en su poder cambiar, y que durante ese periodo uno de los dos se viera envuelto en un accidente que le ocasionara la muerte… “El destino puede ser muy jodido si se lo propone”, había dicho Bill con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la boca contraída en un rictus de dolor, en tanto que Tom lo había estrechado con más fuerza entre sus brazos y había asentido repetidas veces, porque la agonía de ese escenario le había arruinado la habilidad del habla. De ahí que una de sus reglas de oro fuera proporcionarse una despedida adecuada, en todo caso privada y hecha como es debido, que en el terrible caso del ‘hubiera’ con el que no querían tener que lidiar, pudieran tener al menos la mínima satisfacción de decirse adiós como era debido y no sufrir remordimientos.

Así que bajo aquel acuerdo, Tom había dicho adiós a Bill en la comodidad de su hogar, haciéndole recordar cuánto lo amaba, cuánto añoraba su regreso, y cuánto más lo amaría una vez que estuviera de vuelta y justo en sus brazos.

Mismo caso para Bill, que aunque no miró en su dirección ni una vez mientras su conductor de Uber maniobraba el vehículo hasta incorporarse al tráfico habitual de LA, tenía más que claro que el conteo para volver a reunirse ya estaba en marcha, y no podía, ni debía arruinarlo, con un último vistazo.

La última imagen que tendrían el uno del otro sería de ellos dos abrazados en el pasillo de su casa, protegidos tras cuatro muros y una puerta con pestillo, y no del angustioso momento en que Bill había enfilado a su transporte y Tom se había aferrado al dintel de la puerta para no correr tras de él.

Así, era lo mejor para ambos.

 

Pese a que la despedida fue un suplicio para ambos, no tardaron en recuperarse igual que lo harían de tratarse aquella de una herida con un espadrapo que se hubiera adherido a una parte con abundante vello: Había dolido durante el tirón, y como el vil demonio, pero una vez hecho la sensación punzante había desaparecido, y por delante sólo quedaba el goce de la libertad al alcance de sus dedos.

Abordar, textos, mensajes, un par de selfies, y recomendaciones; nada fuera de lo ordinario, y luego poner de por medio varios husos horarios de tal manera que al aterrizar Bill en Francia ya no recibió ninguna contestación de su gemelo porque con toda probabilidad éste ya se encontraba durmiendo.

Por fortuna para Bill, París tenía mucho qué ofrecerle, y sin Tom a su lado se le presentó la oportunidad perfecta para salir de incógnito con gafas y un gorro a las calles, de compras por algunas de sus tiendas favoritas y cerrar aquel día cargado de jet lag con un original café parisiense (plus un croissant dulce acorde al ambiente) en una terraza al aire libre.

Para entonces ya tenía algunos mensajes de Tom, que a ojo de curiosos no entrañaban ningún significado oculto, pero en cambio para Bill eran toda una oda de amor.

“Pumba y Capper te extrañan” era “Yo te extraño”; “Comí en ese restaurante vegetariano que tanto te gusta” pasó a ser “Comí ahí porque me recordaba a ti, a mí ni me gusta su menú”; y el “Pumba durmió conmigo” fue un “Es tu reemplazo, pero no se te compara” que él a su vez respondió con “París es genial como siempre, e incluso compré un par de cosas para ti” que su gemelo sabría interpretar como “Pensé en ti a cada minuto, y se nota.”

En cualquier caso, Bill no se quedó al tanto de su teléfono por esa noche porque al día siguiente tenía el evento de su lanzamiento y quería antes pasar al spa para un tratamiento exprés y estar presentable como nunca y sin demoras, así que sacando de su maleta una camiseta sucia que le había pedido prestada sin su permiso a Tom del cesto de la ropa sucia sin que éste fuera consciente de ello (lo había sido, pero ambos habían fingido lo contrario), la colocó sobre la cama y hundió el rostro en el suave algodón, aspirando la fragancia de su perfume, pero también de su olor particular, que de manera inmediata, le hizo sentir un delicioso calor en el vientre bajo.

De no ser por el cansancio acumulado del vuelo y su día en París, además del estrés de los preparativos y la falta de sueño que le había sido privado desde hacía casi veinticuatro horas, Bill se habría masturbado con la camiseta de Tom entre sus dientes, pero agotado como estaba tuvo que conformarse con un par de refregones contra el colchón y dormir con una erección que en la mañana volvió a hacerse notar.

Pero ya pagaría el precio de su osadía después…

 

Tras pedir desayuno a la habitación y plantarse en un nido de mantas y almohadas hasta quedar cómodo, Bill aceptó la videollamada por Skype que Tom solicitó y juntos charlaron de las últimas novedades.

—Pumba volvió a traer consigo una ardilla muerta de uno de nuestros paseos. Al menos espero que sea una ardilla esta vez, y no una mofeta… Ah, sí, y te ha llegado un paquete que firmé a tu nombre. Creo que decía algo de Dior en la etiqueta, pero decidí esperar a que volvieras para que fueras tú quien lo abriera. También hice _mac & cheese_ de cena y volví a ver esa película de Angelina Jolie que tanto te molesta, en la que hace un desnudo parcial. Tenía que aprovechar que no estabas aquí para reprochármelo, ¿eh? —Lo puso Tom al tanto de su jornada, y a juzgar por su entorno, Bill adivinó sin problemas que estaba sentado en su porche trasero disfrutando de un cigarrillo—. ¿Y qué tal tú?

—París es genial, igual que siempre a pesar de que la mayoría de las calles huelen a meados… Salí de paseo a comprar un par de botas a las que les eché el ojo en un aparado y volví con más que eso. Sólo me reconocieron un par de fans y por fortuna no pasó a mayores. Mmm, y esta mermelada de moras está increíble, tendría que pedir un poco y llevarte un frasco —dijo Bill entre bocados a su pan tostado—. Todavía tengo un par de horas antes del evento, pero no me hospedé en este hotel en balde, que pienso utilizar el spa que viene incluido en mi reservación.

—¿No tendrán alguno de esos faciales de dudosa calidad en su repertorio, o sí? —Bromeó Tom, que todavía estaba impactado por la última vez que él y Bill habían acudido a un establecimiento de ese tipo, pues si bien ellos habían acudido por masajes, entre las opciones a tomar había faciales que incluían tratamientos por demás estrafalarios, entre los que se encontraba uno con excremento de ruiseñor que supuestamente rejuvenecía la piel, y otro todavía más desagradable con semen humano y del que se habían tronchado de la risa por lo ridículo de su existencia, pero que ni de broma se atrevieron a apartar por miedo a lo que pudiera implicar.

—Idiota, claro que no. No es de esa clase de spa —desdeñó Bill su insinuación—. Y hoy pediré sólo un paquete sencillo, para no aparecerme en la presentación con ojeras y aspecto deplorable por el jet lag.

—Podrías llegar ahí en pijama y con mal aliento y las fans todavía pagarían con un riñón por una fotografía contigo.

—No jodas…

—Vale.

Y porque el tiempo apremiaba para su cita en el spa, Bill se despidió de su gemelo prometiendo una segunda videollamada apenas estuviera de vuelta, y tras rozarse los labios con el dedo índice y medio (Tom hizo lo mismo) en un mensaje secreto que para ellos significaba ‘Besos’, dio por finalizada la comunicación.

 

Más tarde y de vuelta a su suite, Bill confirmó con los organizadores del evento el lugar y la hora para proceder a arreglarse para el gran acontecimiento.

Tras ducharse, se pasó los siguientes quince minutos recortando su vello facial y examinando desde cada ángulo posible en búsqueda de cualquier folículo rebelde que estropeara su imagen, y hasta que no quedó satisfecho del todo no bajó la maquinilla y las tijeras.

Mientras se aplicaba toda clase de cremas faciales y potingues corporales, Bill de pronto se detuvo con las manos en su torso al repentino sonido de una videollamada por Skype que casi había olvidado que estaba por recibir.

Un tanto alarmado por la hora, Bill comprobó aliviado que no era que el tiempo se le hubiera escurrido entre los dedos, sino que Tom se había adelantado, y con un suspiro de irritación aceptó iniciar sesión.

—Idiota, me has asustado —le reclamó en lugar de darle un saludo—. Me hiciste creer que era más tarde de lo que pensaba, y casi me has provocado un infarto.

—Exagerado —replicó Tom, que a diferencia de horas atrás, ya no estaba en exteriores, sino que aparentaba estar en su cama y yacía ahí recostado y sin camiseta con el portátil sobre su regazo—. Y ya que sé cuánto puedes tardar en arreglarte, pensé que bien podría hacerte compañía.

—¿En serio? Vale, pero no te quejes si te aburres de verme —le previno Bill, que estaba más que acostumbrado a los reclamos de su gemelo cuando lo esperaba mientras él continuaba dándole los toques finales a su look.

—Ni una palabra —prometió Tom, y así Bill colocó su portátil de tal manera en que Tom pudiera verlo mientras él terminaba de humectarse la piel y procedía con su cabello.

En el ínterin, charlaron de todo y nada, poniendo especial énfasis en el evento de esa noche, que tenía entradas agotadas y prometía ser algo digno de recordar.

—Espera a que veas la ropa que elegí para esta velada —dijo Bill, que inmune al pudor cuando se trataba de su gemelo, se había despojado de la bata con la que hasta entonces se había cubierto y aparecido desnudo ante Tom antes de colocarse los bóxers elásticos y levantar de su cama las prendas que de antemano había pedido al servicio de habitaciones que enviaran a tintorería para un planchado de urgencia.

Los pantalones no tenían nada de especial, eran quizá un viejo par que Bill tuviera en su armario y que Tom simplemente no recordara, en tanto que la camiseta (¿o contaba como suéter? Aunque más bien era un jersey) era sin lugar a equivocaciones nueva, y de dudoso origen, porque estampado a la altura del cuello como una recomendación de lo más inocente, llevaba escrito ‘ _Take a bit’_.

—¿ _Take a bit_ de qué? —Preguntó Tom, incapaz de quedarse con la curiosidad—. ¿Es en sentido figurado o literal? Porque si es lo segundo… ¡Ouch! Te aseguro que dolerá.

—Oh, ya sabes —sonrió Bill al aire—, esto y aquello. No te fijes en nada más que el mensaje. Es el conjunto en sí lo que lo vuelve tan maravilloso.

—A mí no me engañas —dijo Tom tras una risotada—, tú lo que quieres es un mordisco.

—Y si así fuera el caso, ¿qué? —Le retó su gemelo de vuelta—. Si hubieras mandado todo al cuerno habrías podido acompañarme estos días y quizá hacer realidad las palabras de mi jersey.

—¿Y no he cumplido ya con todas las anteriores? —Rebatió Tom, puesto que esa reciente adición de texto en la ropa de Bill había dado pie a encuentros más divertidos entre los dos.

—En cualquier caso —dijo Bill con ligereza, sacando el jersey de la percha que lo contenía y vistiéndose con él de manera deliberadamente lenta—, en esta ocasión es una situación libre a interpretación.

—No te entiendo.

—Piensa un poco…

—Oh, vamos, Bill. Todavía no he tomado café y ahora quieres que resuelva un acertijo, eso no es justo.

Tarareando para sí, Bill prescindió de explicase, y en cambio terminó por ajustar el cuello y las mangas de su jersey hasta quedar cómodo dentro de él igual que si se tratara de una segunda piel.

—¿Por qué tenías que elegir la ruta caníbal? —Preguntó Bill de la nada, y Tom arqueó una ceja que ponía en claro la confusión por la que estaba pasando por culpa de esas palabras sin sentido aparente—. Me refería a… _Take a bit_ de… mí. Mi persona, mi alma, mi… No sé, Tomi. ¿De mi esencia y lo que me hace ser yo ante los demás? Pensé que era un mensaje claro y sin lugar a dobles interpretaciones, y en su lugar lo hiciste una especie de broma de mal gusto.

—Oh… —Pausa—. Lo siento. Ahora entiendo a qué te refieres.

Bill resopló, y un mechón de su cabello rubio salió volando al aire. —A buena hora, joder.

—Es sólo que… Esa frase, _take a bit_ … —Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y por un segundo su par de piercings desaparecieron en su boca antes de reaparecer—. Es una imagen mental poderosa. Conjuró una versión de ti a la que no me importaría… devorar. No de verdad al menos; no hablo de cuchillos y de una enorme olla sino de… —Clarificó cuando su gemelo le respondió a aquella confesión con una expresión de leve temor—. Sino de… Mordiscos.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto. En la oreja, pero también en el cuello… Uno en cada piercing, pero también en la cara interna de tus muslos y…

—¿Y? —Presionó Bill, que no se cortó en colocar ambas manos suyas sobre su entrepierna y rozar la erección que ahí estaba en formación.

—Te pondría de rodillas, con el trasero en alto y la cabeza sobre la cama —dijo Tom con voz ronca, y la portátil que estaba recargada en su regazo sufrió un cambio de posición—. Me tomaría mi dulce tiempo…

—Tomi…

Aquello era nuevo a la vez que no. Alguna vez en el pasado habían charlado por Skype durante uno de sus contados viajes en los que no había sido posible estar juntos, y entonces habían caído en la tentación de ver porno y masturbarse con el otro haciendo lo mismo a través de la pantalla, pero esta vez era diferente… Eran ellos dos juntos, excitados por una idea en común, y listos para cumplirla.

—¿Empacaste-…? —Empezó Tom, pero Bill le cortó.

—Por supuesto.

Bill no se tardó más de treinta segundos en dar con lo que buscaba dentro de su equipaje: Un pequeño dildo de silicón en opaco color negro que había traído escondido dentro de un par de calcetines sólo por si acaso, y una discreta botellita de lubricante que podía confundirse con gel desinfectante de alcohol. A su vuelta, Tom ya se había acomodado mejor en la cama, y con la portátil sobre el colchón, captaba su figura desnuda y recargada contra la cabecera, con Tom sujetando su miembro con una mano y masturbándose sin ningún reparo.

—Espera por mí —pidió Bill, abriendo el lubricante y humedeciéndose tres dedos.

—Apresúrate —resopló Tom, que al igual que él estaba ansioso por llegar al evento principal y no estaba de ánimo para prolongar los preliminares más de lo necesario.

Con esa misma necesidad de prescindir de lo superfluo, Bill se despojó de sus bóxers, y sin molestarse en hacer lo mismo con el jersey que lo había iniciado todo, se paró de espaldas a su portátil y le mostró a su gemelo la imagen de su trasero justo en el ángulo correcto para que éste apreciara primero los dos dedos con los que se penetró a sí mismo y después el tercero que se les unió, gemido incluido cuando su dedo medio rozó aquel cúmulo de nervios en su interior y le hizo sentir un estremecimiento.

—Oh, Billy… —Jadeó Tom, atento a aquel espacio suyo tan íntimo por el cual en esos instantes habría entregado la totalidad de su cuenta en el banco sólo por poder tener un vistazo más cercano.

Inclinándose un poco sobre una silla que tenía cerca y que le sirvió de apoyo, Bill extrajo sus dedos y procedió a utilizar el lubricante restante en la pieza de silicón que hasta ese momento no había aparecido en el monitor.

—Joder… —Resopló Tom, y Bill miró por encima de su hombro a la pantalla; a Tom masturbándose furiosamente, pero también a él en su recuadro, arqueando la espalda y siendo penetrado centímetro a centímetro por aquella pieza de silicón que era apenas un burdo consuelo en relación a lo que su gemelo podía ofrecerle, pero que dadas las circunstancias, era mejor que nada.

—Diox… ¡Ah! —Tembló Bill al introducir el dildo hasta la base y dejarlo ahí unos segundos mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a la intrusión—. ¡Tomi, ah!

—Billy —jadeó éste, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro para ahorrarse la vergonzosa posibilidad de correrse a causa de aquel show improvisado del que era testigo—. Tienes que seguir… Tienes que hacerlo… Respira…

Con gran esfuerzo de su parte consiguió aspirar Bill una bocanada de aire, y luego otra, y una más, hasta que el corazón dejó de latirle en las sienes y volvió recuperar el dominio de sí. Luego ejerció una fuerza mínima en la base de silicón, y el mero movimiento le arrancó un gemido gutural.

—Oh sí… —Gimió Tom a su vez a través de los altavoces—. Billy… Tienes que apresurarte… No podré aguantar, uh, por mucho tiempo más…

Atento a las limitantes de tiempo, Bill optó por una maniobra que supliera su falta, y apretando los dientes para soportar lo que estaba por venir, procedió a tirar del dildo hasta que sólo la punta estuvo en su interior y luego con un movimiento lento pero firme volvió a introducirlo.

La imagen que Tom tuvo de aquello habría sido más que suficiente para convencerlo de correrse, pero en cambio bajó el ritmo con el que se masturbaba y se mantuvo atento a su gemelo, a su espalda curvada y a las contracciones de sus glúteos cada vez que el dildo entraba y salía de su cuerpo cada vez a mayor velocidad.

—No te imaginas lo bien que luces en estos momentos —dijo con afán de elogiarlo, y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado cuando Bill abrió un poco más las piernas y le dio mayor acceso a aquella zona íntima suya que por regla general era un tanto reservada incluso para él—. Bill, oh, Bill…

—¿Estás cerca, Tom? —Preguntó éste, que al mismo tiempo que se penetraba con el dildo utilizaba su otra mano para masturbarse y no creía poder aguantar mucho más—. Porque yo, ¡ah!, lo estoy…

Limitando los movimientos de su mano para podérsele unir a Bill incluso a través de la distancia, Tom imitó los movimientos de su gemelo y adivinó el preciso instante en que éste experimentó el punto de no retorno, en donde la inminencia de su orgasmo le contrajo los testículos y segundos después se manifestó en un potente chorro de semen que goteó de sus dedos directo al tapizado de la silla en la que estaba posicionado.

—Oh, mierda… —Gimió Bill, las piernas débiles y el pulso acelerado mientras buscaba con desesperación algo con qué limpiarse.

Aturdido por la intensidad de su propio orgasmo desparramado en sus dedos y vientre bajo, Tom le observó con una sonrisa perezosa en labios mientras Bill extraía lentamente el dildo de su interior y a la vez procuraba no manchar más la silla, y tampoco el jersey que todavía llevaba puesto y era la prenda con la que tenía planeado aparecer en la presentación de esa noche y para la cual no tenía sustitución. Si se manchaba, iba a estar jodido en varios sentidos.

—Bill…

—Un momento, Tom —gruñó éste, que sin querer se había manchado el bajo del jersey con semen y estaba examinando los daños—. Carajo…

—¿No es un poco tarde? —Inquirió Tom de cualquier modo, pues sin proponérselo habían extendido aquella sesión de voyerismo y masturbación un poco más de lo que tenían contemplado en un inicio, y aunque para él no había problema porque podía ducharse con calma y bajo el chorro tibio del agua volverse a acariciar pensando en la imagen que su gemelo le había proveído, Bill no tenía las mismas ventajas, y su hora de salida si es que quería acudir a tiempo a la presentación de su EP y libro estaba mucho más cerca de lo que éste siquiera sospechaba o podía soportar por cortesía de su puntualidad alemana—. Si no te apresuras-…

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero todo esto es tu culpa en primer lugar —rezongó Bill, que ya había conseguido limpiar las manchas más grandes del tapiz de la silla, de pasada se había enjuagado las manos bajo el agua del grifo, y ahí mismo había tallado los bajos de su jersey hasta que la humedad que quedó en una esquina pareció más de agua que de cualquier otro fluido.

—Hey, que yo no fui el que decidió hacer de esta sesión de video un show porno gratuito. Y te fuiste a las grandes ligas, además. ¿Cómo diablos te llevaste un dildo en el equipaje, Bill? —Rió Tom, pero el gesto hosco en el rostro de su gemelo lo hizo desistir—. Vale, si quieres te dejo en paz y-…

—¡No! —Se negó Bill, categóricamente moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y después mirando a la pantalla con esos ojos suyos que todavía tenían la pupila dilatada y las mejillas pintadas de un cierto rubor. Quien lo viera, no dudaría en afirmar a qué clase de actividades se había dedicado antes—. Me… serviría que me hicieras compañía antes de… Ya sabes.

—No será tu primer show. Ya has hecho esto antes por tu cuenta y lo hiciste genial. No tienes que dudar de ti o de tus capacidades.

—Ya, pero es la primera vez que no estás conmigo como apoyo moral, así que al menos permanece conmigo mientras termino de arreglarme y… Habla de lo que sea, de todo menos del show de esta noche. Me ayudará con los nervios.

—Vale.

Cumpliendo con aquel papel de hermano mayor que le había sido asignado por salir del interior de su madre diez minutos antes que su gemelo, Tom le habló a Bill de todo aquello que cruzó su mente por esos minutos: Los perros, lo que planeaba comer más tarde, el último episodio de su serie favorita y que incluía spoilers pero Bill no se los recriminó, sus sospechas de que la vecina de al lado tenía un amorío con un repartidor que la visitaba tres veces por semana (“¿Quién puede recibir tantos paquetes en tan poco tiempo, eh?”), una queja por el calor que hacía a esas alturas del año, así como una propuesta para ir a la playa una vez que Bill estuviera de vuelta en LA, y que fue recibida por éste con mucho agrado.

Para entonces Bill ya había terminado de vestirse y se había dado los últimos toques, de manera en que posó para la cámara y su gemelo dio su aprobación con un pulgar arriba.

—¿Es todo? —Fue la reacción de Bill, que esperaba mucho más que eso.

—Hey, que en mi opinión te veías mejor de espaldas y con un dildo en el trasero, pero de nuevo, es sólo mi opinión…

—¡Ugh, Tom! ¡Eres un cerdo! —Le recriminó Bill pero de buen humor, pues conocía a la perfección el sentido de humor de su gemelo—. Sé honesto, no quiero llegar y que mi apariencia sea menos que…

—Es perfecta —suplió el adjetivo que Bill ponderaba—. Las fans se volverán locas por ti. Y…

—¿Y? —Presionó Bill mientras cogía de su mesa de noche la joyería que llevaría puesta esta velada y se colocaba por turnos todos los anillos que compondrían los detalles de su look.

—Digamos que todavía me gustaría… _Take a bit_ de ti.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—Bueno para ti, lo disfrutarías, malo para mí, estás muy lejos y fuera de mi alcance, pero…

—¿Pero, Tomi? —Le retó Bill con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa que lo dejaba entrever todo.

—Excelente para los dos una vez que estés de vuelta en LA.

Y bajo esa promesa implícita, Bill llegó a su presentación con el mejor humor posible y una sensualidad innata, que aunque las fans no definieron como tal, sí se permeó en la sala y marcó la pauta de cómo iba a transcurrir ese evento.

Sin proponérselo como tal, Bill entregó un poco de sí a cada fan esa noche, y la profecía de su ropa volvió a cumplirse al pie de la letra.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Enjoy - Milán

**4.- Enjoy - Milán**

 

A París siguió Milán, y de nueva cuenta tuvo Bill que llevar el peso del show sobre sus hombros porque por más llamadas y mensajes que intercambiaran entre sí él y su gemelo a lo largo del día, la realidad era que Tom se encontraba en LA y ahí continuaría esperando a Bill, quien a su vez ya moría de ganas por regresar a su hogar, por dormir en su cama, por acurrucarse con Pumba al lado, y por rodearse de los brazos de aquel que lo significaba todo para él.

“Aguanta un poco más. Después de la presentación de esta noche sólo faltarán unas horas para tu vuelo de mañana y estar de vuelta cruzando el Atlántico. Por cierto, Pumba apenas puede con tu ausencia”, y después del mensaje envió Tom una fotografía que no incluía sólo a la mascota de Bill sentada en su regazo con aspecto miserable, sino también a él, que en los ojos llevaba escrito cuán dura le estaba resultando aquella separación forzada.

El mismo caso era para Bill, que luego de pasarse gran parte de la mañana hablando con los encargados de logística (Shiro había sido de gran ayuda al asumir el papel), por fin se había podido retirar para cumplir con otros compromisos que requerían su atención.

Pese a ello, Bill consiguió beber un par de tazas de café con Shiro en una de las tantas cafeterías que había por todo Milán, y una vez que la cafeína actuó en su organismo y le hizo sentir las manos temblorosas y excesiva sensibilidad a la luz (acostumbrarse a los Starbucks diluidos de LA no había sido su mejor decisión), se disculpó durante las horas libres que tenía restantes para retirarse a dormir una siesta en su suite.

“¿Qué tal todo? ¿Conseguiste que las gentes del local accedieran a tus peticiones o…?”, leyó Bill un mensaje que Tom le había enviado mientras había estado distraído de su teléfono, y su respuesta fue de lo más escueta: “Sí, gracias por preguntar.”

Ya que la diferencia de horarios favorecía que Tom estuviera de lo más alerta en su comienzo de día mientras que Bill ya estaba cerrando las últimas horas de luz en el suyo y cansado por una larga jornada a la que todavía le faltaba el cierre de oro, su gemelo no se lo tomó a mal, y en cambio propuso ahorrarse la artritis de tener que escribirse mensajes y en su lugar volver a hacer una videollamada.

Que luego de lo ocurrido en París, Bill había puesto un límite a aquellos encuentros por video a causa del miedo que sintió de pronto a que su portátil estuviera de algún modo infectada con algún virus que transmitiera su video a cualquier otro lado. Un caso por demás que paranoico y que alimentado por lecturas de casos similares le había puesto los pelos de punta a pesar de la insistencia de su gemelo en que estaba exagerando y que los únicos testigos de aquello habían sido ellos dos.

Con todo, Bill se vio contemplando la pantalla de su móvil por varios minutos mientras se mantenía indeciso a su resolución final, porque dicha fuera la verdad, le vendría bien charlar con Tom para calmar los nervios antes de su última presentación en Europa, y nada mejor que una conexión por Skype para ello.

“¿Y bien?”, le insistió su gemelo, que no era de los que esperaba, y cuando enviaba un mensaje esperaba una contestación veloz a pesar de que él mismo podía pasarse horas alejado de su teléfono y sin revisar las notificaciones recientes. “¿Bill?”

“Yo te envío la invitación una vez que esté en mi suite”, escribió Bill, y a cambio recibió el emoji de la mano con un pulgar arriba.

Tras despedirse de Shiro a las afueras de su suite, Bill se descalzó, y con pereza de movimientos arrastró los pues sobre el piso hasta dejarse caer de cara en su cama. Con intenciones de en verdad dormir una siesta reparadora que le supliera de energía para lo que estaba por venir, Bill acomodó la cabeza en una almohada y se dispuso a ello, pero antes de tres segundos su móvil vibró en su bolsillo y la fantasía tuvo un final abrupto.

—Si es de vuelta el agente por la cantidad máxima de invitados que podemos tener en la sala de reuniones… —Gruñó Bill para sí en voz baja, pues aquel era uno de los tantos asuntos que le habían requerido de su tiempo y atención horas atrás, y ya que no era su culpa que la distribuidora de Treehouse hubiera vendido más boletos de entrada de los que la locación estaba autorizada para dar servicio como número máximo y que el departamento de bomberos tuviera una opinión adversa al incumplimiento de aquella regla, la mera idea de tener que volver a lidiar con ese asunto le provocaba comienzos de un dolor de cabeza por tensión justo sobre la frente.

Pero no, no se trataba del dueño del local, ni tampoco de Shiro, sino de Tom, que lo conocía tan bien (o incluso mejor) que a sí mismo, y en lugar de atosigarlo para meterle prisa para que se conectara, recurrió a un intermediario en exceso lindo para convencerlo de que bien valía la pena revisar sus mensajes y no ignorarlo: Pumba.

“Mira quién decidió que siempre sí quería mojarse en los aspersores del jardín y tomar una ducha exprés”, escribió Tom debajo de la fotografía que mostraba a su querido bulldog goteando agua sobre el piso de cemento pulido que tenían a las afueras de su porche trasero, jadeante y a la vez satisfecho.

—Oh, Pumbi —murmuró Bill ampliando la imagen, convencido de que la suya era la mejor mascota del mundo, y aunque aquel título era sobre todo subjetivo, no por ello era menos cierto para él.

“No lo dejes entrar a la casa así u olerá a perro mojado por el resto de la semana”, redactó para su gemelo un mensaje de vuelta que éste respondió con varios emojis de risa. “Demasiado tarde, pero esta es la cara de alguien que se ha salido con la suya”, replicó Tom, y envió un segunda foto de Pumba, desde su camita y mordisqueando un hueso de carnaza al que ya le faltaban partes y que Bill le había dejado antes de su viaje para que no lo extrañara.

Con Pumba como punto de interés, Bill se olvidó de su siesta, y pasó la siguiente media hora conversando con Tom vía textos antes de que gemelo volviera a pedirle que se conectara por Skype.

“No me vas a engañar, sé bien lo que buscas y la respuesta sigue siendo no, rotundo no”, escribió Bill, y por si acaso su tono tenía un tinte de enojo, lo matizó con varios emojis que en su opinión tenían una mirada lasciva de ‘sé lo que pretendes pero no me harás cambiar de opinión’.

La respuesta de Tom no se hizo de esperar: “Awww, tan sólo quiero verte, y tus pics en Instagram no son suficientes”, que a su vez iba con un emoji de una carita triste y lastimera, idéntica a las que Pumba solía poner cuando quería salirse con la suya… y lo conseguía… igual que Tom estaba por hacerlo.

—No puedo creerlo… —Masculló Bill, en verdad sorprendido por su propia falta de fuerza de voluntad para negarse a los deseos de su gemelo, pues no hacía ni una hora atrás cuando se había casi jurado que no iba a caer en la tentación de una videollamada, y en cambio, ahora ahí estaba, iniciando su portátil y con el cursor flotando sobre el ícono de Skype.

Entre su petición y que las pantallas se conectaran no hubo más que unos segundos de espera, y casi al instante apareció el rostro de Tom sonriente, pero también Pumba y Capper estaban en la imagen.

—Tengo buenas intenciones, ¿lo ves? Jamás me atrevería a dar uno de esos shows frente a los perros porque podríamos traumatizarlos y la cuenta del carísimo terapeuta canino se iría por las nubes.

—Seguuuro —ironizó Bill, pero no se adentró más en esos temas—. ¿Y qué tal va todo allá?

—Eh, lo normal. Trabajé un poco en el estudio, pero no conseguí avanzar tanto como quería. Uno de los tracks me está dando problemas, y hasta que no vuelvas no podré tomar una decisión en firme de qué hacer.

—Mmm, ok.

Sufriendo de un pequeño tic delator, Bill tuvo un momento de frustración porque Tom se había quedado en LA mientras él tenía sus presentaciones en Europa con la intención de trabajar y que la salida del siguiente disco no se retrasara, pero si en su mutua ausencia ninguno de los dos podía daría su 100%, ¿entonces qué caso tenía?

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Tom, que en efecto, le había bastado un simple vistazo a su expresión para adivinar lo que discurría por su mente—, y no estás del todo equivocado, pero no es lo único que he hecho en el estudio. También me ha servido para empezar la planeación del próximo tour, y por fin pude escuchar todos los audios que me enviaron Gustav y Georg para tomarlos en consideración para los tracks que todavía no he tocado. Así que técnicamente sí he trabajado y mucho…

—Ya, la verdad es que yo también he hecho bastante en otras cosas y me ha servido que estemos… Uhm, separados para no tener distracciones. No que seas una pero…

—Hey, no me ofendo —dijo Tom, mostrando ambas palmas hacia arriba—, mismo caso para mí contigo.

—¿Así que no somos una de esas _power couple_ tanto como quisiéramos presumir?

—No en el sentido en que quisieras, pero sí que lo somos. Mira lo que tenemos y atrévete a decirme que no hemos llegado lejos de Loitsche a… dondequiera que nuestras carreras nos lleven, porque te aseguro que no hemos llegado al final del camino todavía.

—Vale, vale… No había necesidad de sentirse.

—Y no lo hago, pero nosotros somos más que eso, ¿ok? Y no debes de olvidarlo.

—Fuerte y claro —dijo Bill, y remedó un saludo militar—. Como sea… Pensaba dormir una siesta antes de la presentación. No fue de todo un buen día.

—¿Por lo del asunto de la capacidad en el local y las quejas del jefe de bomberos?

—Por la mayor parte, pero también por…

Como ocurría entre ellos, Bill se acomodó mejor en la cama, y sin importarle que mientras que él estaba recostado y sintiéndose un poco miserable por los contratiempos de su día, Tom en cambio parecía estar en exceso cómodo en el jardín de su casa, bebiendo una cerveza y disfrutando de la tibieza de un típico día cálido en LA en donde todo era bueno y nada podía salir mal. Lo que contaba al final era que le prestara atención, que lo escuchara sin juzgar sus quejas como boberías de su parte, y que al final de prestarle su hombro, también le diera ánimos.

Y Tom lo hizo.

Cumplió al pie de la letra el papel de hermano mayor que desde muy pequeño se había autoimpuesto (y seguro lo habría hecho sin importar su orden de nacimiento) para cuidar de él. Así que con palabras alentadoras y varios recordatorios de los beneficios que habría en esas presentaciones como Billy explorando su nueva faceta artística, Tom le hizo de nuevo sentirse bien consigo mismo, y a tiempo para que Bill comenzara a prepararse para la velada que le esperaba.

—Ow, ¿en serio tienes qué marcharte? —Inquirió Tom cuando Bill anunció que la hora destinada a su siesta había llegado a su fin (sin que él hubiera pegado ni por un segundo las pestañas) y se reincorporó en la cama, listo para empezar a arreglarse para su gran evento.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso de si podía confiar en Tom, pero sobre todo en sí mismo para la propuesta que estaba por hacer.

—Podría mantener Skype abierto, ¡pero lo digo en serio, Tom!, no puede haber una repetición de la vez pasada. Eso fue…

—Tan sexy.

—Sí —concedió con las orejas ardiéndole de bochorno al recordarse con tanta desinhibición dando un show con su dildo—, pero no puede volver a ocurrir. En casa te lo cumpliré sin rechistar, pero no más videollamadas internaciones porque mis nervios no están para eso.

—Ok, lo que tú decidas está bien y lo acataré, siempre y cuando… —Tom esbozó una sonrisa sardónica que tenía un ángulo de elevación mayor en un lado que el otro—. Siempre y cuando hayas pasado de esas camisetas con texto al frente. Texto _provocador_ , quiero decir. Esa es la regla: Nada de insinuaciones como las veces pasadas, que después de _blow me_ y _take a bit_ será difícil que te superes, ¿eh?

—Uhhh…

—¿Bill?

—Creo que mejor deberías esperar a verme…

—¡Bill! ¡Hey, Bill!

Pero Tom ya no tuvo oportunidad de pedir explicaciones a ese comentario, porque entonces su gemelo saltó de la cama y lo dejó hablando solo.

Tuvo que pasar casi media hora antes de que Tom volviera a tener noticias de él, y para entonces Bill ya se había duchado y movido la pantalla de su portátil para que Tom pudiera verlo de rodillas sobre su maleta abierta y rebuscando hasta dar con el _outfit_ que tenía planeado vestir esa noche.

—Tú siempre me haces temer lo peor —comentó Tom en su tercera cerveza de la tarde, a juzgar por las otras dos botellas vacías que aparecían en su campo de visión. Bill estuvo tentado de llamarlo alcohólico a modo de broma, pero ya que seguro había sido por su causa y Tom no se cortaría ni un pelo en así confirmárselo, mejor se calló.

—Antes de que empieces con tus críticas, quiero que sepas que este jersey me costó sus buenos euros y es una prenda de marca exclusiva, así que…

—No lo alargues y enséñame lo que te vas a poner hoy —gruñó Tom, que aunque en la mayoría de las situaciones sabía mantener la compostura, tanta antelación para algo que en realidad no le importaba mucho (la ropa, no Bill) ya le había fastidiado.

—Vale, no tienes por qué ponerte así… —Resopló Bill de mal humor, y de su maleta sacó por partes su ropa completa.

Primero los calcetines, que colocó despacio sobre la cama con las puntas hacia abajo y las taloneras mirando en direcciones opuestas. A los pies de los mismos puso los zapatos que le irían a juego, y hasta se dio el lujo de demorarse unos segundos más limpiando una sorpresiva mancha en uno de los costados.

Consciente de su juego, Tom no dijo nada ni le apresuró, y en cambio destapó una cuarta botella de cerveza y comenzó a beber.

Lo siguiente para Bill fue extraer los pantalones que llevaría puestos, que de nueva cuenta eran negros, pues el jersey que complementaría el conjunto ya era llamativo por sí solo, y no quería tobarle el protagonismo. Esos también los dejó extendidos en la cama, junto a un par de bóxers entallados y de tela elástica que se pondría, y por último, haciendo gala de una inhalación ruidosa, Bill sacó el último ítem de su maleta y lo presentó ante Tom…

Que mantuvo la botella pegada a los labios, pero la vista fija en la pantalla mientras discernía qué era lo que Bill le mostraba.

—Y bien… ¿Qué te parece? —Forzó Bill el diálogo luego de treinta largos y angustiosos segundos en los que Tom se mantuvo en mutis.

Por su parte, Tom se tomó otros treinta segundos antes de dar su veredicto, y sólo después de un nuevo trago que le sirvió para humedecerse la garganta fue capaz de enunciarse al respecto.

—Es… Uhm… ¿Estás seguro que es un jersey?

Bill abrió más los ojos. —Erm, ¿sí? Es decir, claro que sí. Joder, Tom. ¿Es que ya estás ebrio o qué? Pues claro que es un jersey, míralo bien —declaró colocándose la prenda contra el cuerpo para que hiciera forma con su figura, pues cierto era que se trataba de una prenda innovadora en cuanto a sus formas, y no se ceñía el cuerpo de la manera tradicional, sino que por el material de la tela y la confección adquiría una forma más suelta por la cual probablemente Tom no podía comprender del todo qué veía.

—Es imposible. No había visto unas mangas más extrañas que esas. Pareciera como si alguien decidiera de pronto cortar y coser sin conocimientos de nada y después hiciera tres agujeros para los brazos y la cabeza. Luce…

—Tom… —Gruñó Bill, que incluso aunque su gemelo odiaría su vestuario de esa noche no le impediría ponérselo, pero sí le arruinaría un poco la diversión.

De ahí que Tom matizara su crítica. —Se sale un poco de la norma, ¿vale? Quizá tendría que vértelo puesto para no tener que depender sólo de mi imaginación para saber cómo se te vería.

—Ok —accedió Bill, que sacó la prenda de su percha y sin tanta fanfarria se la pasó por la cabeza, metió los brazos en los agujeros correspondientes, y después posó para Tom con un giro breve para que lo examinara desde todos los ángulos—. ¿Y bien?

—Te luce mejor a ti que a la percha, pero…

—¿Pero? —Presionó Bill la crítica que estaba por venir… y que no se manifestó de la manera que él esperaba.

—Pero me gusta. Como siempre, has convertido algo feo en… algo muy tuyo. No es algo que yo usaría ni en un millón de años aunque sí por un millón de euros —rió Tom por su propio chiste ramplón—, pero tú me entiendes.

—Genial.

—Excepto por… —Con el botellín de cerveza entre sus dedos, Tom señaló a Bill—. ¿ _Enjoy_ , va en serio?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada en realidad, excepto que las fans pensarán que desde Berlín has estado enviando mensajes crípticos con los escritos de tus camisetas. Primero con Blow me…

—Hey, que cumplió su cometido —dijo Bill con una sonrisa que dejaba bien en claro los recuerdos adheridos a aquel momento.

—Después está _Take a bit_ que más bien parecía una proposición de canibalismo…

—Y tuvo su encanto, ¿vale?, no que tú tengas tan claro como yo a qué me refiero…

—Y por último tenemos a _Enjoy_ que…

—¿Que qué? —Presionó Bill por una respuesta.

—Yo te haría _enjoy_ como es debido —murmuró Tom, que un tanto achispado por el alcohol no tuvo la lucidez suficiente para un comentario más ingenioso, pero Bill se lo perdonó porque al fin y al cabo era su gemelo, y aquella sólo era una boba camiseta que le gustó no por el mensaje que llevaba escrito, sino por la suavidad de su tela al contacto con la piel.

—Ok, qué detalle —respondió Bill en absoluta seriedad, pero a pesar de que por Skype la nitidez de sus facciones dejaba mucho que desear, Tom no se lo interpretó a mal pues era consciente de la sombra de sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de los labios de su gemelo y que dejaba bien en claro que había pasado la prueba.

Sin una repetición de París y del _Take a bit_ que por poco había retrasado a Bill, el menor de los gemelos se vistió y arregló sin prisas pero atento al reloj porque no tardaría Shiro en aparecer tocando a su puerta para anunciar que la camioneta que los llevaría al local del evento ya esperaba por ellos.

Con cinco minutos libres antes de la hora planeada, Bill se posicionó frente a su portátil y dio una vuelta para que Tom apreciara su outfit completo, que aunque éste no lo admitiera ni bajo tortura, lo cierto es que le sentaba de maravilla a Bill, y las fans material de sobra para afirmar que esa noche el look de su ídolo había sido de exquisito gusto.

—No puedo creer lo rápido que han pasado estos días, no que no te extrañe, pero… —Dijo Bill sentándose en la esquina de la cama y con el portátil sobre sus muslos.

—Sé bien a qué te refieres, no que por ello no piense en ti a cada momento, pero… —Replicó Tom en idéntica forma, y juntos se contemplaron un par de segundos antes de sonreír al mismo tiempo.

—Muero por volver a casa.

—Muero porque ya estés de vuelta.

En sincronía, el expresarse en esos términos sirvió para dejar en claro, que aunque en apariencia estaban bien con aquella separación, al mismo tiempo llevaban un conteo de cada hora, minuto y segundo que tenían que estar separados, y era una cuenta regresiva para la cual ya tenían planes apenas volvieran a reunirse y estar juntos.

—Da lo mejor de ti está noche, ¿ok, Billy? —Pidió Tom a su gemelo, pues tenía claro cuán importante era para éste el lanzamiento de su EP y libro de arte, y aunque en el pecho sentía una grieta ensancharse con cada instante que pasaban separados, sabía que el mismo caso era para su gemelo, y que con igual ímpetu quería él realizarse como artista independiente antes de volver a su lado.

—Lo haré —dijo Bill de vuelta, captando a la perfección su mensaje implícito y listo para cumplir su petición al pie de la letra.

Colocándose el dedo índice y medio sobre los labios, juntos conectaron bajo esa señal con un beso, sus mejores deseos, y la afirmación de que pronto, no con ese mítico _soon_ con el que les gustaba torturar a las fans, estarían de vuelta frente a frente.

Luego bajaron las tapas de sus portátiles, y la conexión por Skype llegó a su final.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Satisfaction Guaranteed - LA

**5.- Satisfaction Guaranteed - LA**

 

De vuelta en LA, no dudó Bill en recorrer cuanto bazar y tienda de segunda mano hasta dar con alguna prenda que sirviera para la broma que estaba dispuesto a hacerle a Tom. Sus intentos, en un inicio infructuosos, lo llevaron a recorrer varios mercadillos en búsqueda de aquella pieza de vestimenta que apenas verla le hiciera saber que era la correcta, y no fue sino hasta su tercer fin de semana visitando las baratas y segundas que dio en el clavo y se topó justo lo que encontraba.

A metros de él, cautivado por una guitarra eléctrica clásica que estaban vendiendo a la mitad de su precio porque tenía rasguños de gato por todos lados, a Tom le pasó desapercibido el intercambio de dinero por mercancía que efectuó Bill, no así la pequeña bolsa de plástico en la que le entregaron su compra y que éste trajo cargando y pendiendo de sus dedos por el resto de su paseo.

—¿Qué compraste?

—Oh, nada en particular.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Más tarde, Tomi.

Tom caminó un par de pasos más y preguntó: —¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Se trata acaso de un regalo?

—La compré para mí.

—Ah.

«Pero ya que estamos, igual tú también la disfrutarás», pensó Bill mordiéndose la lengua, pues por nada del mundo quería arruinar la sorpresa que en su mente ya se iba formando con gran precisión y los preparativos ya estaban en marcha.

A su vuelta a casa, Tom se plantó en la sala con un refresco en la mano y descalzo para mitigar el calor de una tarde de verano en LA, y aunque por regla general ya le habría reclamado Bill por dejar los calcetines hechos un ovillo sobre la mesa de centro, por una vez éste cerró la boca y continuó con su plan.

Tom durmió una corta siesta a la que luego se le unió Capper en el espacio libre que quedaba entre sus piernas encogidas y después Pumba, quien acabó por despertarlo con sus ronquidos.

Para entonces el sol había bajado un poco, y el calor agobiante de horas atrás había bajado hasta ser tolerable. Casi. Porque como buena criatura de Alemania acostumbrada a nevadas y ondas frías, Tom todavía sufría lo indecible cada vez que el termómetro marcaba más allá de 25ºC y la frente se le perlaba de sudor.

—¿Bill? —Llamó Tom a su gemelo, que desde la cocina hacía ruido ahí y con toda seguridad no porque estuviera preparando algo.

Sin exagerar, hacía más de un mes que no cocinaban nada para ellos mismos, y la prueba era que al abrir su refrigerador sólo se podían encontrar envases con restos que se habían traído de fuera, un par de aderezos, infinita cantidad de botellas de agua, cervezas, y toda clase de bebidas. Pero ingredientes para preparar aunque fuera un magro platillo, ni uno.

—Bill —volvió llamar Tom a su gemelo, pero al no obtener respuesta se apartó un poco de Pumba e hizo lo posible por hacer lo mismo con Capper sin despertarlo.

A punto estaba de salir de aquel amasijo de patas cuando Bill apareció a su lado y le entregó un botellín con agua.

—Ten —dijo con una sonrisa—, seguro tienes sed.

—Pues… sí —le concedió Tom, que con al pegar la boca a la boquilla bebió la mitad del agua de golpe y sólo se detuvo para respirar.

Tom no recordaba estar sediento, pero después de la larga caminata que habían dado antes y los rayos del sol que les cayeron con fuerza sobre sus cabezas, no era de extrañar que estuviera un poco deshidratado.

—He hecho sushi —dijo Bill, que ante la expresión incrédula de su gemelo, se corrigió—. Es decir, compré sushi, pero lo estoy acomodando sobre los platos. Es el colmo tener una vajilla tan elegante como la nuestra y no utilizarla, ¿no crees?

—¿Y qué sigue, beberemos coca-cola de las copas de champagne o…? —Bromeó Tom, pero Bill le ganó la jugada.

—No será necesario, justo estoy por descorchar una botella de vino que tenía enfriando en hielo.

—Oh, ¿y a qué acontece? ¿Acaso estamos celebrando algo?

—Mmm, puede ser… O puede que simplemente tenga ganas de más que salir a cenar al sitio de siempre y sólo volver a casa a ver Netflix.

—¿Y por eso cenaremos en casa? —Preguntó Tom, que no entendía bien las intenciones de su gemelo.

—Diox, ¿en serio estamos emparentados? —Masculló Bill para sí, cruzándose de brazos—. No seas denso, Tomi. Tan sólo quería pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, aquí en nuestro hogar, y…

Por la manera en que se mordió el labio inferior pudo adivinar Tom que Bill estaba empezando a sentir dudas, y ya que él mismo no quería ser el causante de las mismas, se apresuró a corregirse.

—No, oye… Me encanta la idea de comer aquí y beber vino. Mucho mejor que esos restaurantes atiborrados de gente y con el estruendo de los altavoces tocando música pop de pacotilla.

—Perfecto. Entonces espera aquí, traeré todo.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—No —respondió Bill, que ya había dado media vuelta y estaba a medio camino de la cocina.

Tallándose los ojos para eliminar los últimos rastros de su sueño, Tom optó mejor por lavarse la cara en el baño que estaba bajo las escaleras, y de paso vaciar su vejiga. Después de lavarse las manos volvió a la sala, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio los tres rollos que Bill había pedido, además de la botella de vino blanco, las copas, los platos, pero también cubiertos, servilletas de tela y… ¿Eran esas velas?

—Pensé que la luz de velas le darían a la atmósfera un toque más romántico que cualquier bombilla… —Explicó Bill mientras las encendía, y Tom agradeció que al menos no fueran del tipo aromático que su gemelo tenía en el baño con tina de la planta alta, porque aunque él apreciaba la esencia a coco que de ellas emanaban, estaba seguro que no le vendría ni remotamente bien a su comida.

Ya que la mesa de centro era baja y no permitía ninguna clase de asiento, Bill colocó cojines para ambos, y se terminaron por sentar frente a frente y con las piernas abiertas de tal manera que Bill le pasó una por encima y su vez Tom hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto.

—Todavía podríamos ir a la mesa del comedor… —Murmuró Bill, pero Tom lo detuvo.

—No, esto es… Genial.

—¿Lo dices en serio o sólo estás tratando de aplacarme?

—Un poco de las dos, pero en serio, me gusta —dijo Tom con total sinceridad, pues Bill se las había ingeniado para crear un ambiente relajado, y además era su esfuerzo e intenciones las que más contaban para él.

Omitiendo la presencia de música o cualquier ruido de fondo, comieron amenizando cada pieza de su sushi con conversación y bromas variadas, además de comentar la infinidad de objetos que habían visto en el bazar que habían visitado: Desde la espantosa muñeca antigua que parecía digna de aparecer en su propia película de terror, pasando por unos trajes de furries que ostentaban sospechosas manchas por todo el pelaje, y hasta llegar a la lista de antigüedades, que en su mayoría eran basura glorificada y más que _vintage_ parecían _garbage_ lista para ser desechada.

—Oh, yo no sería tan crítico con eso —dijo Bill, que le había echado el ojo a un par de muebles, pero ya que rentaban y que en realidad no estaban seguros si su estancia en LA sería una mudanza permanente en sus vidas o sólo una parada de temporada hasta que el gusanillo de la aventura les volviera a carcomer, mejor había decidido comerse las ganas y esperar.

—Bah, tú gusto a veces dejar mucho qué desear —bromeó Tom con él, y Bill le pellizcó la pierna.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sabes bien que sí.

—Pues debes de saber que es mi gusto el que es impecable, mientras que el tuyo…

—No soy yo el que se presentó en Japón con bombillas en el cabello.

—Ni yo el que llevaba pantalones cinco tallas más grandes de lo que los necesitaba.

—No me hagas mencionar el peinado de puercoespín.

—Ni a mí tu fascinación por coordinar por color las gorras con las cintas de los tenis.

—Vale, vale… Esto se nos puede salir de las manos —dijo Tom, pidiendo una tregua, porque si las peleas entre hermanos eran espantosas, entre gemelos eran horribles, y más entre un par que además era pareja porque se les podían salir de control igual que un chispazo incendiando un bosque completo—. No saquemos a colación viejos errores ni nos los echemos en cara. No vale la pena, así como tampoco lo será la pelea que tendríamos después…

—Cierto. Vale, uhm… —Bill suspiró—. Supongo que ya no será tan divertido mostrarte lo que compré antes.

—Antes en… ¿Te refieres al bazar? —Inquirió Tom, que ya se había olvidado del asunto.

—Ajá —dijo Bill, pero no pareció muy feliz por ello—. Igual y es una bobada…

—Nah, no seas así —le presionó Tom—. Quiero verlo.

—Es… Uhm, es ropa.

—Entonces pruébatela, haz pasarela y yo, no sé… Te aplaudiré o algo.

—Idiota —murmuró Bill, pero con todo abandonó su sitio en el piso y desapareció en la cocina, donde había dejado la bolsa con su compra.

Haciendo tiempo mientras lo esperaba, Tom se sirvió otra pieza de sushi y con cuidado le aplicó la cantidad exacta de salsa de soya que él consideraba perfecta y se metió todo de un bocado. La explosión de sabor le hizo masticar con gusto, y habría conseguido deglutirlo con normalidad de no ser porque entonces apareció Bill en su campo de visión, y en lugar de mostrarle la parte delantera de la nueva camiseta de segunda mano que había adquirido (era obvio por la delgadez de la tela y un par de agujeros aquí y allá) le enseñó la trasera, en donde con letras mayúsculas llevaba escrito…

—Nomfejofaf… —Farfulló Tom con la boca llena, y sintiendo cómo un trozo se iba por el conducto equivocado y le atragantaba.

Fue necesario escupir los restos en una servilleta, toser hasta quedar del color de un tomate, beber agua a sorbos, recibir una docena de palmadas fuertes en la espalda, lidiar con el pánico de Bill, y para más inri de Tom, cobrarle cierto temor al resto de piezas de sushi restantes, y todo porque un trozo de pepino con alga había decidido irse por el conducto equivocado.

—Respira, anda… Que te has puesto como berenjena.

—No estoy para bromas —articuló Tom con un hilo de voz, todavía reponiéndose del susto y la desagradable sensación de no poder respirar—. Más importante que eso… ¿En serio?

—Oh —musitó Bill, que una vez se cercioró de que la vida de su gemelo no corría peligro, se encogió de hombros—. No me puedes juzgar. La vi entre las perchas y hubo una conexión instantánea.

—Pero… ¿ _Satisfaction Guaranteed_? ¿No es un poco…?

—¿Presuntuoso? Nah —murmuró Bill, que se acercó a Tom, y a centímetros de sus labios, le limpió primero las comisuras antes de plantarle un beso corto—. No si primero me cercioro de cumplirlo y que así no sea ninguna fanfarronería de mi parte.

—Oh.

—No, Tomi. ‘Ah’… Será ‘ah’ cuando termine contigo.

Y en efecto, Bill hizo honor de la frase que llevaba sobre los omóplatos al poner en marcha todos aquellos trucos que la convivencia con Tom le habían otorgado a lo largo de los años.

En una secuencia que había planeado y ejecutado con la misma precisión que si se tratara de una rutina de ballet, Bill procedió a darle a Tom el oral más intenso del que éste tuviera memoria en el último año, y con esa misma naturalidad que le caracterizaba, se encargó también de estimularlo utilizando primero dos y luego tres dedos, de manera que Tom se dejara manipular sobre su espalda y con las piernas alrededor de las caderas de su gemelo mientras éste continuaba ejerciendo su magia sobre él y lo penetraba despacio ya no con sus dígitos, sino con su miembro.

—¿Lo habías, ¡ah!, planeado de antemano, verdad? —Resopló Tom, quien en contadas ocasiones se había prestado para ser él el pasivo de la relación, y sólo bajo dulce coerción de su gemelo, quien sin falta conocía sus botones y el orden en que había que presionarlos para conseguir de él lo que quisiera.

—Qué puedo decir… —Resopló Bill, empujando su pelvis contra Tom y consiguiendo que éste gimiera entre dientes—. Es parte de mi garantía de satisfacción.

—Idiota —resopló Tom, pero nada más salió de sus labios que una serie de gemidos aderezados con jadeos cuando Bill se dejó de preliminares y procedió a hacerle perder la cabeza y también el control.

Del orgasmo que siguió y la pereza que les acompañó mientras yacían en el piso compartiendo besos y mimos, ninguno tuvo quejas. En especial Tom, quien observó indolente mientras Bill se despojaba de su camiseta (la única prenda que había permanecido durante su encuentro) y con ella le limpiaba el vientre de semen y también entre las piernas.

—Debo admitirlo… me gustó —dijo Tom, que en breve planeaba sobreponerse y demostrarle a su gemelo que él también tenía una garantía de satisfacción, pero que con cada minuto que transcurría lo reconsideraba mejor y prefería permanecer así incluso a pesar de la dureza del piso.

—Estaba pensando —comentó Bill— lo genial que sería una nueva foto de perfil en Instagram. Yo de espaldas y con esta camiseta. El _Satisfaction Guaranteed_ a la vista de cualquiera para que intentaran refutarlo, pf, como si pudieran... Las fans la amarían.

—Las fans se volverían locas.

—Que para nuestros estándares… ¿Cuál es la diferencia en realidad?

—Ninguna, y supongo que… Realmente se sostiene.

—¿Mi garantía de satisfacción?

—Tu garantía de satisfacción —murmuró Tom, que todavía sensible entre las piernas, no podía ni quería mentir—. El mejor, Bill, el mejor…

Una risita, y luego: —Gracias.

El resto, no requería de palabras para expresarse.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
